En el Centro de la Tormenta
by zanka no tachi
Summary: Ha pasado tanto, tormenta, ¿por que me obligas a recordar un pasado tan distante y un oscuro porvenir? Restregarme en la cara que ya no soy lo que era, que caí a lo mas bajo y vivo en un mundo que no me necesita. Un cosmos que se ha olvidado de mi estirpe... no soy nada ya, solo una mancha que desaparecerá... no... mi huella no desaparecerá, no mientras tenga un legado, mi legado


Hola mis amigos, lectores y gente nueva que visita esta nueva historia

Si, aquellos que me siguen pensaran algo como "¿Otra? ¿Que no te basta y sobra con las que ya tienes? ¡Hijo de toda tu juana madre, dame mi actualización!" pero, tranquilos, esta historia no solo la estoy ideando yo (aunque la idea original es mía) se trata de un proyecto a largo plazo junto con un amigo: Kronos 53 (chequen sus historias, son muy buenas) con quien he conversado y compartido distintas ideas desde hace varios meses

Pero, bueno, les dejo con este bonito prólogo, espero que llegue a gustarles

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Prologo-<span>_**

**_Rugido_**

Aquellos sonidos de impasible furia, la fuerza desembocada de la naturaleza había perturbado mi pacifico sueño, el imparable fulgor del trueno obligo a mis cansados ojos a abrirse y contemplar el cielo una vez más. _Patético_

En algún momento eso me hubiese traído un gran gozo, una inconmensurable alegría hubiese llenado mi corazón, pero ahora, solo traía a mi mente mi debilidad; yo, que alguna vez vi todo desde lo más alto, condenado a vivir siempre debajo de lo que alguna vez fui ¡_Patético_!

**_Rugido_**

Mis ojos terminaron de abrirse, cansados, ¡cómo no estarlo! he visto el mismo páramo durante milenios anhelando lo que alguna vez tuve pero nunca volverá a mí, recordándome que no soy más que un remanente de la Gran Era Dorada, un simple despojo del mundo antiguo

¿Por qué sigo aquí? cierto, no puedo morir, el paso del tiempo no hace mella en mi aun cuando perdí mi poder. Condenado a vivir siempre en un mundo que alguna vez estuvo en la palma de mis manos, _de nuestras manos_, las mías y las de mis hermanos; cuando las razas mortales nos adoraron y temieron, cuando el cosmos paso a nuestro poder. Antes de que nuestra descendencia se volviera contra nosotros

**_Rugido_**

Debí hacer algo, debí detener a mi hermano, pero no lo hice y eso fue nuestra perdición; uno por uno caímos ante nuestra propia arrogancia. Aun lo recuerdo, cuando trate de hacerles frente a esos tres confiado en que podía eliminarlos, que podía hacer lo que su padre no pudo. Al final perdí, caí de lo más alto, a tal grado que no se dignaron observar mi descenso; aun me pregunto ¿habrá sido un regalo o mi perdición?

Al menos no estoy encerrado, pudriéndome en los abismos, aunque en ocasiones pienso que mi destino me provoca igual o mayor suplicio. Probablemente sea mayor, podrán estar encerrados, si, pero al menos están juntos y se recuerdan unos a otros. ¿Y yo? Simplemente aquí, un ser cuyo destino solo le incumbe a él y a nadie más, un simple ser que no ha de ser recordado si es que llega a desaparecer

¿Habrán ya expirado mis hermanos? nuestra descendencia, aunque igual de poderosa, desapareció por completo hace ya mucho tiempo dejando al azar las riendas de su poder, desembocándolo al no querer pasarlo a la siguiente generación _no queriendo pasar lo mismo que nosotros_. Varios seres de distintas razas trataron de suplantarlos, tontos ambiciosos, solo nuestra estirpe es capaz de esgrimir tal fuerza

**_Rugido_**

*_Suspiro_* ¿Por qué estaré haciendo esto? recordando un pasado inalcanzable y viviendo un presente lleno de tormentos, por más estúpido que eso suene, debería acabar con esto yo mismo, si, debería hacerlo. Lo pienso, cada segundo que estoy obligado a seguir vivo, y sin embargo, eme aquí, incapaz de arrebatarme la existencia ¿quizás por temor a la misma muerte? ¡_Que Patético_!

¿Por qué he de tenerle miedo a la muerte? Más de una vez me vi en las entrañas del otro mundo ¿De qué tengo miedo? No, creo que debería preguntarme ¿Por qué lo tengo? Bah, sea como sea, lo único que se con certeza es que aun deseando mi propio fin soy incapaz de lograrlo, al menos por mí mismo; ¿quizás si bajo encuentre a alguien capaz? Esas lagartijas son muy poderosas pero no lo suficiente como para asesinarme, los demonios, no, su pequeña casta ha pasado a un criadero de seres rastreros y despreciables… tal vez…

**_Rugido_**

*_Suspiro_* Oh, no, lo estoy haciendo otra vez ¿Tengo que pasar por toda esta mierda existencial cada vez que despierto? Son milenios y milenios de los mismo, recordar, recordar y luego sentir lastima por mí mismo ¿en qué punto comencé a parecerme tanto a los mortales?

Nunca volveré a ser tan potente como alguna vez fui y sin embargo conservo suficiente poder como para volver a estremecer cada rincón de este mundo, entonces ¿Por qué cada vez me parezco a esas patéticas creaciones?... No puedo creer que me haya hecho esa pregunta… debo volver a dormir, si, eso es… dormir tranquilamente... solo debo cerrar los ojos y...

*_Buaaaaaa_*

... tratar de...

*_Buaaaaaa_*

... tratar de...

*_Buaaaaaa_*

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Que es ese maldito ruido?!

*_Respiración_* *_Respiración_* Espero que ese sonido termine en cualquier momento, tarde o temprano lo que sea que fuese que emitiera ese irritante chillido seria silenciado por alguna de las despreciables criaturas que merodeaban por allí, atraídas cual cuervo a su presa a causa de mi energía pero no tan tontas como para tratar de hacer algo.

*_Buaaaaaaa_*

Malditas bestias carroñeras ¿Qué no pueden hacer siquiera algo útil? Si ellos no silencian a esa cosa yo mismo tendré que hacerlo

*_Buaaaaaaa_*

Esto es irritante, en más de un sentido. Estúpidas bestias. Tengo que regresar a esa pútrida forma si quiero que ese molesto sonido termine. Puedo sentirlo, como mi fuerza se desvanece a mi alrededor y regresa a mí, comprimiéndose con tal de darme una forma completamente material _la forma de la vergüenza, _la que esos desgraciados me obligaron a asumir si quería continuar… la forma de mis errores… la forma de mi desgracia

La compresión término, mi forma actual no dista mucho de la de los mortales, tan frágil, tan decadente… es tan absurdo que siento que realmente refleja mi interior. Debía vestirme, tomar algo que pudiera cubrir esta monstruosidad que puede pasar por cuerpo, las túnicas negras, si, lo único digno de mí, los únicos vestigios de la gran Era Dorada las cuales cumplen su función de perdurar por siempre. Si he de posarme fuera de este terreno ancestral y tocar el patético reino mortal será con el mayor esplendor posible, aun en tal estado, para diferenciarme de estas inferiores creaciones

**_Rugido_**

Mis piernas duelen, ¿es acaso esto por mantenerme inmóvil tanto tiempo?, jamás experimente dolor físico de este tipo, arrastrar las piernas en cada sencillo movimiento, limitándome a apretar los dientes e cada momento ¡que bajo he caído! Estar en tal posición en este sitio, el lugar que contemplo nuestra mayor gloria

El sonido fantasmagórico de cientos de pasos que sigue rondando en todo este tétrico sitio retumba constantemente en mis oídos, solo me hace sentir más patético pues ahora solo resuenan los huecos sonidos de mis pies, ya no me siento como el antiguo y poderoso, ahora no soy más que un insecto que trata de ver la luz un día mas, aferrándose a un mundo que no lo necesita

El simple hecho de salir de este lugar oscuro trae a mí el sentimiento de rechazo, como si una ventisca empujara contra mi pecho, deseándome no salir de mi exilio, de mi prisión… ¡tonterías!, el viento no es más que eso, viento, siempre lo fue, no es más que una leve brisa comparado con lo que he pasado al igual que lo son estas gotas de lluvia, agua que ya no tiene quien aproveche su poder, siendo únicamente la expresión de este mundo sin propósito, tal como lo es el lodo a mis pies

Pero, aun con esto, no puedo evitar sentir en mi otras sensaciones, es algo refrescante, la ilusión de que estas gotas laven de mi ser la horrible suciedad que siento, es liberador, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía algo contra mi piel que no fuesen las duras rocas; fue un gran sentimiento, hasta que lo vi

**_Rugido_**

Reflejado en ese minúsculo cumulo de agua, la forma que he sido obligado a tomar ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! Yo que goberné el cielo en su totalidad, que contemple la creación desde su punto más alto, reducido a esto; no puedo más que sentir ira, rabia… asco – ¡Ahhhhh! – por más que ataque a esta pútrida imagen no puedo cambiar nada, es frustrante, si solo pudiera… si solo pudiera…

*_Buaaaaa_*

Ese maldito sonido otra vez, pensar que tan pequeño problema me traería todo esto, no debo volver a salir, el mundo hay no es para mí, tengo que regresar a mi letargo. Con algo de suerte la próxima vez que abra mis ojos me encuentre de una vez con todas con el abismo

*_Buaaaaaa_*

Si, debo estar cerca, ese chillido es audible con mayor claridad; sin embargo, ¿Por qué siento que no es la primera vez que lo he escuchado?, es extrañamente familiar, como si cada vez que lo escucho algo en lo más profundo de mi ser me advierte que no siga avanzando…

Entonces lo vi, a pocos metros de mi ser se encontraba el origen de todo mi malestar, un montón de mantas naranjas llenas de lodo se retorcían levemente, moviéndose a compás de ese ruido. Hay algo familiar, cada paso, es como si mi propio cuerpo me dijera que retrocediera; ¿Por qué he de fiarme de una forma mortal? Si estoy tan cerca solo tengo que tomarlo en mis manos y arro… ¡¿Pero qué…?!

**_Rugido_**

– ¡Ahhhhhhh!... Esto… ¡esto no puede ser posible!… ¡yo mismo te vi morir! – sí, esto seguro de que lo vi a él y a todos los suyos desvanecerse en las fauces de la arrogancia e impotencia, de ver hasta el último de sus cabellos fundirse con el caudal del mundo

Y sin embargo, aquí está esta… esta… abominación… ese cabello es diferente pero… solo existe esa diferencia… esa forma, ese estúpido llanto, esos ojos… ¡esos malditos ojos que se ríen de mi caída! Ahora no será como en aquel entonces, no, en mis manos está la opción de eliminarte… no dudare en hacerlo, no otra vez. Solo es cuestión de tomarte, de elevarte y dejarte caer de este santuario, así como debí hacerlo en aquella época

*_Buaaaaaa_*

Ahora que estas entre mis brazos puedo ver este absurdo vacío, este peñasco que me separa de aquellas primitivas criaturas codiciosas, arrogantes seres salidos de la tierra y el barro, arrastrándose en el mismo, creyendo que son mejores que el resto de su clase.

Un nido de aquellos lagartos, ja, pensar que son más nobles que las lagartijas que se adueñaron de los retazos de nuestro poder, una parda de engreídos que no tienen fundamento… ¡montón de arrogantes que presumen lo que no es suyo! Engendros nacidos del caudal que se toman a sí mismos como dioses cuando en realidad su valor es el equivalente al de un barco en el inmenso océano

**_Rugido_**

Estos seres ante mí, discriminados y excluidos por su naturaleza violenta e irascible… Wyverns de gran alcance, alimentados con las sobras de este lugar. Sin embargo, estos eran diferentes, crecieron ciegos debido a mi energía, acrecentaron sus sentidos y su fuerza aun superado los estándares que otras criaturas sueñan con alcanzar; su unidad también cambio y su inteligencia fue creciendo, prueba de ello es que no se atreven a acercarse, saben muy bien que no son rival alguno ante mi fuerza sagrada, ante el poder que aun yace en mí

*_Buaaaaaa_*

*_Grooaaaaaar_*

Ya se han dado cuenta, sus oídos y olfato han capturado la presencia de esta abominación. Es tan similar a aquella ocasión, un tributo de carne, pero en ese entonces fue engañado; pude haber advertido sobre la verdad, que la carne no era más que un cebo, un vil engaño con tal de que su perturbada mente no destruyera su última semilla… pude haber advertido a mi hermano… pero lo deje vivir. Ahora es muy diferente, ahora la carne es realmente carne y ellos podrán satisfacer su hambre

– Tengan – el tan ansiado alimento ahora está a su alcance, sáciense con esto viejas mascotas, déjenme ver lo que pudo haber sido

Con el simple sonido del viento cambiante, los Wyverns se acercaban al bulto lleno de mantas, tratan de debatirse quien será el primero en tener un bocado, el primero en poder alimentarse. El bulto quedo atrapado entre la pendiente, las mantas lo sostienen e impiden el alcance próximo. Esos seres, aun con mayor intelecto que los demás, siguen siendo bestias, pelean para decidir de quien será el botín.

Los Wyverns adultos escalaron por la rocosa pared de forma desenfrenada empujando a sus parientes quienes al caer rodaban montaña abajo, tras varios segundos uno de ellos realizo un salto abriendo sus enormes mandíbulas hasta que de pronto dos rezagados de su especie le alcanzaron. El primero de ellos mordió una de las patas traseras del compañero que estaba en el aire enviándolo con un tirón contra la superficie rocosa y al estrellarse la misma se deslavo sobre el finiquitando su efímera vida. Antes de que su atacante pudiese ir a consumir a la presa que se acercaba a ellos el otro reptil ciego que quedaba arremetió en su contra con su cola la cual era un como una espada ya que les servía para arrancar la carne.

Los dos carroñeros se pelearon entre si clavándose los colmillos hasta que escucharon al bebe caer encima de la bestia que murió estampada contra la montaña así que inmediatamente los dos compañeros que se peleaban se dirigieron juntos a por su presa. Estaban a escasa distancia, a un movimiento de poder alimentarse… cuando se dejó sentir

*_Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaah_*

– ¿Pero qué…? – fue una explosión de poder pero no recuerdo haber sentido una similar por lo menos en 700 años ¡que tremenda energía! Incluso yo debo admitir eso. Se siente tan nostálgico, una cantidad de energía que solo puede ser comparada a una estrella en explosión, un poder como el de nuestra estirpe… un poder capaz de estremecer al mundo

Fue fugaz lo sé, duraría a lo mucho un par de segundos, efímero pero alrededor de ese montón de mantas una aureola de energía aún era visible, la magia que desprendía aquel pequeño ser superaba por mucho al de cualquier criatura estándar… no, eso es empequeñecer tal acto, existen mortales que ni entrenando toda su vida rozarían tal cantidad de energía en bruto… como en diamante que aguarda dentro del pedazo de carbón

No sé qué pensare al hacer esto, pero debo acercarme, sentir aunque sea en este cuerpo esa sensación que perece imposible, irreproducible para estos primitivos seres.

Los incompletos dragones se rehúsan a acercarse, temerosos ante la explosión violenta, más aun con mi inadvertida presencia por la cual terminan huyendo despavoridos… bestias listas, saben que no dudare en borrar su existencia si abre sus asquerosas fauces en mi contra

– ¿Qué eres pequeña bolsa de carne? – está claro que es más que un mortal… sigue siendo repugnante, ese pelo, ese estúpido sonido que proviene de él, esos… –¿Pero qué? – esos ojos… no son de un mortal, ningún ser de tan baja clase tendría estos ojos… allí, hay algo en ellos

_Poder, fuerza, determinación_

Si, tal y como acabo de sentirlo, no solo se parece a ese maldito, estos orbes reflejan lo mismo que alguna vez reflejaron los suyos.

Si te dejara vivir sería dejar paso a una potencia, uno entre millones. Una vasija de inconmensurable magia, que seguirá creciendo y creciendo sin ningún tipo de límite

– El mismo potencial – si… este niño… puede ser la clave… su potencial en bruto no es algo que hayamos concebido, es algo más… más allá de este cosmos del cual tomamos posesión

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa salga de mis labios mientras al fin puedo volver a levantar mi cabeza, ver de lo que alguna vez fui amo y señor

Nunca más, no, ya no volveré a ser lo que fui… no puedo alcanzar la gloria que me fue arrebatada… pero tú, pequeño, eres la llave… eres lo que perdurara… lo que seguirá en este mundo… te convertirás en mi huella… en mi legado

El legado de un ser supremo

* * *

><p>Es un crossover con... adivinaron ¡Fairy Tail!<p>

Tenía ganas de hacer algo por el estilo, pero, ya saben, estoy ocupado con esto y con lo otro. No importa, siempre logro encontrar tiempo

Creo, pienso, opino, podrán tener alguna conjetura de cuáles eran los personajes que aquí aparecen, sino, no importa, ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo

Con ayuda de Kronos creo poder avanzar a un ritmo más elevado, además de ser más conciso con la historia. Créanme cuando les digo que nunca han visto algo como lo que planeo mostrarles, bueno, para los que están leyendo mis otras historias, ya podrán darse una idea

Siéntanse libres de comentar, dar opiniones, criticas (constructivas), ideas, saben que nunca estoy cerrado a lo que puedan decirme

Siéntanse libres de ver mis otros escritos en mi perfil y de paso vayan y chequen mi facebook, si llega a gustarles pues no esta de mas pedir un favoritos, seguimiento o como mínimo un review (se que muchas personas ven esto, ¡tengo un gráfico en mi administrador de historias! Es enserio, cualquiera con una historia debería saber eso)

Bye, bye, que les vaya bien


End file.
